cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cor Aut Mors
History Cor Aut Mors came into existence on Feb 24 2009 at 04:43 PM, after a few month collaboration, with a group of individuals who had great experience in the ways of CyberNations and who have been through many ups and downs. Unfortunately, TeamColtra, was the only one to carry out the plan to launch the alliance. After founding, we have worked closely with Green Protection Agency and The Foreign Division to make sure that we had great education in the field of neutrality and diplomacy which, paid off extremely fast. Name Cor Aut Mors, translated from Latin to English, means "Heart or Death", this was a phrase used by the romans that meant that a person should live with honor (morals, dignity, etc.), or not live at all. Cor Aut Mors puts these ideals over all others, and will strive to become a moral authority. Charter Section 1: Reason of Being 1. The members of the Cor Aut Mors are here to be a one people, living under the rule of all, by investing some power in the few. 2. Economy is a very important aspect in today's age, and to be on top, we must maintain an active economy. 3. Establishment of a new kind of Alliance based on family values, with a fun and active forum, IRC, and other communication tools. Section 2: Admission 1. Membership is granted to those who prove they have a true desire to join the alliance. While special circumstances, and “Promotional Periods” exist, members must wait on a list for an available spot to open up to join Cor Aut Mors, invitations from senate level and higher will be accepted as their faith in your willingness to partake in our alliance, and you can be instantly granted access. In addition every member has 3 passes which allow a “Fast Track Approval Process” which allows the applicant to be asked a few questions prior to acceptance, but there will be no waiting period. 2. When signing up for Cor Aut Mors you will be able to put Cor Aut Mors-Applicant as your Alliance Affiliation, and take part in most parts of the forum, with your signing of your agreement to uphold the charter. 3. Upon acceptance into the Cor Aut Mors you will be awarded 15M, and special access to our OneAlliance webware. Giving you an instant upper hand in all CN related matters from foreign affairs, to nation management. Section 3: Structure 1. Senate – The upper chamber of legislation, There will be 5 senators who will act as the voice of the membership and is entrusted in making high level decisions, including charter rewrite; war declarations; treaties; and mid to high security issues. The senate will be voted in once every 3 months. a. Senate will have a Senate Head who will be able to act as a lesion between the High Counsel and Senate. This member is voted on by the sitting senators, and shall remain head until the next election. In the event of any tie the Senate Head’s vote counts as two. S/he will also be in charge of maintaining senate activities, and arranging senatorial campaigns. b. Senate members will be in charge of approving assembly suggestion and putting them up for vote. They may also designate low security items such as treaties to be voted upon by the assembly. c. Any alliance which chooses to merge with Cor Aut Mors and adopt our name as their own, will be awarded a seat in Senate, this seat will stay in effect indefinably unless seen unnecessary by senate. 3. High Counsel – Executive branch, the High Counsel is in charge of carrying out the will of Senate, there are 4 branches of the High Counsel; Foreign Affairs; Internal Affairs; Economic Affairs; and Wartime Affairs. These counsel members are appointed by the Alliance Voice, and approved by senate. 4. Alliance Voice – High executive leader, acts as the Community Organizer of the alliance. Though bound by senate law, the Alliance Voice is afforded the ability to manage the internal operations of the alliance, with powers that effect the intra-workings of the alliance. Alliance voice is voted on by general membership every 3 months. Section 4: Rules and Laws 1. This document is “living” meaning it may be modified at any time with a 77% majority in senate. 2. There are certain laws we bound our self too which shall be listed below, however, please keep in mind, the best rule is the “Golden Rule” don’t be a jerk to people because you don’t want them to be a jerk to you. 3. A High Counsel member may not be a senator, nor may be a counsel leader for another department. 4. No member shall be turned away due to sex, sexual orientation, creed, color, religion, or handicap. We are all one people and shall accept each for who we are. 5. Don’t get yourself in trouble with other alliances… If our Foreign Affairs minister has to do anything to get you out of trouble, you will be reprimanded. 6. Do not declare war on any one, at any time, unless approved or ordered by a superior. Rouge attacks will NOT be tolerated and there is a “1 Strike Your Out” policy regarding it, unless you can gain the blessing of the alliance you attacked that we can keep you. 7. Monthly the Senate, High Counsel, and Alliance Voice will come out with a statement known as the “State of Affairs” which will truthfully announce what is happening within the alliance, with the great announcements and the pitfalls we have run into. This will also be an open forum for Compliments, Complaints, and Suggestions. 8. There shall be a way that members can anonymously make comments, complaints, and suggestions that can be read by the senate. 9. Cor Aut Mors is a Cross Coloured alliance, with emphasis on blue, if you would like to be part of another color, that is fine, but it will limit how we can assist you economically (such as trade guilds). Section 5 Time Line: The charter shall be implemented based on membership under the following criteria: Section 2 - 1 shall not be enacted until the membership is at a level of 150 members. Section 3 - 3 shall be enacted upon membership reaching 25 members Section 3 - 4 shall be enacted upon the 3rd month of the alliance during the first official vote. Until the alliance's membership reaches the levels stated above, the senate shall appoint the high counsel and act as the Alliance Voice, as one body. Loven We are currently in much love of our protectors, The Foreign Division, these guy are one of the best alliances that are out there. So thank you guys! External links * CAM Forum * CAM Charter * CAM Protectorate * CAM IRC Room Category:Neutral Alliances